<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scribble #2 by MiraculouslyBlueWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385234">Scribble #2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyBlueWolf/pseuds/MiraculouslyBlueWolf'>MiraculouslyBlueWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scribbles (Ver. 1) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heaven &amp; Hell, Triggers posted in the notes, but like not really, only referenced though, technically character death?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyBlueWolf/pseuds/MiraculouslyBlueWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scribble 2 of 8</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scribbles (Ver. 1) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scribble #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt:</p><p>https://images.app.goo.gl/RWxqrxuWCWYFpCsQ9</p><p>You may not need to see the picture to understand the story, the prompt is the first 4 sentences.</p><p>Triggers: Technical character death (non graphic), references to Heaven and Hell</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The box. The door. The crumbling brick. It begged me to enter. So I did. I reached out, my fingers tracing the grains of the wood. I looked over the details of the blue paint, seeing the gradients in the color where it had faded. I turned the knob, but the door didn’t budge. I frowned, looking around for a key of some kind. When I looked down at the bright red box, I saw a black key shining in the light. </p><p>‘Was that box always open?’ </p><p>I bent down to pick it up, the warmth of the metal surprising me, as it was winter in my town. The key fit perfectly into the lock, and I heard as it clicked open. I turned the handle once more, this time with success. I slowly pushed the door open, gasping in surprise and stepping back at the sight before me. What I saw inside was beautiful. </p><p>Fields of rich greens and yellows, pinks, blues and purples scattered between the sea of flowers. I looked around at the pure white clouds that dotted the brilliantly blue sky in wonder. I didn’t notice the door, on its own accord, drift closed and disappear behind me. I walked slowly through the flowers, smelling the sweetness that floated off of them. </p><p>The small voice of reason in the back of my mind whispered, telling me that I could never leave this place. As I laid down on the grass, I realized that I didn’t want to. The breeze blew strands of hair behind my shoulders, making me smile. I had heard what people said about food, or places. That they were a little slice of Heaven. Well, I believed that this place was my slice. </p><p>However, somewhere else in the world, the same door that brought me here was opening for someone else. But what they saw wasn’t beautiful fields of flowers and bright blue skies. </p><p>No, what they saw was fire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really liked this one, the colors in the picture made me happy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>